


I've Never Lost a Fight, but I'm Looking for a Beating

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aveline makes a brief appearance, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Malesub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Strength Kink, Sub Fenris (Dragon Age), Submissive Male, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, a happy married couple doing happy married couple things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hawke watches Fenris spar, and it quickly makes her feel hot and bothered.You can probably guess what happens next.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	I've Never Lost a Fight, but I'm Looking for a Beating

**Author's Note:**

> The Dragon Age fandom is so funny. They think Fenris is a dom.
> 
> That's a pretty good joke.

It’s a small wonder that there are still templars around that are actually willing to spar with Fenris, what with how easily he continually wipes the floor with them.

Not that Marian minds. The courtyard of the newly rebuilt Kirkwall Chantry is a fine backdrop to watching her husband give these choir boys a good walloping and _umph,_ does that make her get into a _mood._ Her body heats up like an open flame, eyes glazing in lust as she licks her lip when Fenris thwacks some poor sod over the head with a wooden sword. Damn, is it stuffy out here or is just her? She does her cheering from the sidelines, and when Fenris glances behind him she coyly blows him a kiss, which he promptly responds with a wink.

Marian’s well aware she’s not being very subtle in her thirst, but she’d just say that she’s allergic to subtlety. Can anyone actually blame her? Fenris is _shirtless—_ what a delight! His lithe and strong back and shoulder muscles, just an absolute feast for the eyes and it’s all _hers._ She hasn’t been keeping count, but she’s pretty sure the tally is something like Fenris: 5637, Templars: 0. Yeah. That sounds about right. The sight of Fenris’ unceasing display strength makes that open flame become a full blown forest fire in her loins and she presses her thighs together, and briefly, she wonders if she can use a blade of mercy as a spreader bar.

Ah, fuck, Elthina must be rolling in her grave. Sebastian’s probably busy quaking in his boots somewhere, too. The blasphemy just makes everything all the more salacious and the heat inside of her fucking _boils._

And Fenris is more than well aware of the effect he has on her, if the utterly smug look on his face is anything to go by. He effortlessly twirls his weapon around as he practically dances circles his opponents, and _whack—!_ What started with five against one ends with the templars groveling on the ground.

Aveline, who had been watching on the other side of the courtyard, rubs her forehead with a huff. Ah, seems like these new recruits are in line for another walloping once she’s done with her inevitable lecturing.

Marian practically pounces on Fenris when he approaches her. And… a _new_ sparring match commences, one where she just… attacks Fenris’ lips with her own, their mouths smashing together and tongues entwining. Like they’re playing out a scene from _Hard in Hightown._ She can’t quite help herself— one of her hands slithers down his back to give his supple and toned ass a good squeeze. When they part, she takes special note of his now swollen and moist lips.

“The least you could do is go easy on them,” Marian says with mirth in her voice, “Poor things never stood a chance.”

“Going easy will make them ill-prepared for a real fight,” Fenris replies dryly. She responds with a playful eye roll, then opts to lean forward to attack his lips again, utterly undeterred as she moves from his mouth to his cheek and jaw.

“Look at what you’ve done to me,” she purrs in between kisses, “My beautiful, lovely, _strong_ husband has made me insatiable. You ought to take responsibility.” Her voice is low and husky, the one she uses when she wants to communicate something _very_ specific. Something like _‘hey I’m about this far from just ripping the rest of your clothes off and then riding your face so hard you taste me for the next week.’_

Fenris exhales a shaky breath, soft enough that only she hears it. His cheeks are ablaze, lips quivering as he’s about to whisper something to her.

“Then you should mount me like a stallion—”

“Maker, have you two forgotten this is a place of worship? You should leave before Andraste strikes you down where you stand. Honestly.”

The two, reluctantly, part once more. Marian glances at Aveline who’s staring at them with an arched brow and an expression that tells the two of them she’s thoroughly unimpressed. Marian merely shrugs with a grin of teeth, and licks her lips once more. It’s a completely theatrical display, she makes sure to move her tongue slowly and to make Fenris so _very_ hot and bothered.

“Ah, but Aveline, surely you also know the trials and tribulations of someone enjoying some eye candy. Don’t think I don’t see you salivating when Donnic spars.”

Aveline’s expression doesn’t change, the years having made her impervious to Marian’s teasing, and she flippantly waves them off. “If you want to be a couple of lust struck teenagers, be my guest. But not here, otherwise I’ll have to arrest you for public indecency.” She narrows her eyes, _“Again.”_

Both Marian and Fenris let out a bark of laughter, and with a salute she says, “Aye-aye captain.” A playful jab in relation to Aveline’s and Isabela’s budding friendship, despite their tumultuous beginnings.

Not wanting to waste any more time since she’s got a damn fire to extinguish, Marian tightly grips Fenris’ wrist and practically drags him back to their mansion.

* * *

There’s a small, unfortunate caveat when it comes to ogling and practically drooling at the sight of Fenris fighting. People make assumptions— very specific ones, that often have to do with Varric’s new book that’s not so subtly based on the two of them. It’s a corny, smut-filled story like his usual work, and apparently both he and several others have interpreted her enjoyment of watching her husband beating people up to mean one thing.

That Marian is a woman who wants to be beaten like the templars, to be _bullied._

_“Take me,”_ she remembers reading a passage from an early transcript Varric had sent her, _“I want you to subdue me, hold my wrists in one hand and have your way with me. Breed me like a bitch.”_

That was about as far as she read when she stopped and never took another look at the thing, and she could only think of one thing.

_What a crock of shit._

Sure, Marian loves strong men. She _really_ likes them.

But not for those reasons. Oh no, strength turns her on like no other because she _knows_ she’s stronger than them. She _relishes_ in the thought of being the one that subdues the other, to bring someone powerful to his knees and to make him beg.

She loves strong men because she wants to be the one that dominates them. When it comes to bedroom antics, she wouldn’t have it any other way. The thought of switching the roles makes her want to retch. She’s not actually angry at Varric, she knows he’s got a specific audience to cater to so there’s no hard feelings there. But still. Yeesh. Talk about bad taste.

It’s pretty incredible, really, that Varric managed to mix two of her least favourite things together— submitting to a man (yuck) and pregnancy (double yuck). Honestly, she had thought that when she patted her stomach and said _‘This womb is happily barren!’_ in response to Aveline questioning her and Fenris about when they’re going to have children would have clued him in.

She makes a mental note to jokingly say she’s going to sue him for defamation when they go drinking again.

But ah, that’s not important. Let people think what they want, it’s such a minor annoyance that evaporates immediately when she engages in her _actual_ sex life. Really, it’s hard to stay irritated when she’s got a candle in her hands and an utterly _delicious_ sight in front of her— Fenris, nude, laying on his back on the floor. Her hunger very quickly becomes utterly ravenous as she bites her lower lip.

She’s manhandled him to the bed and had her way with him more times than she can count at this point, but for tonight, they’ll take things a little… slower. Gentler. Well, their version of gentle, anyway.

Marian tries to trace his lyrium markings with the red candle wax. 

Each time she tips the candle forward to dribble some wax onto his sweat slicked body, she feels a jolt of sadistic delight course through her. Soon enough, crimson dots form on his body, almost like she’s trying to mimic blood splatter. Each time wax makes contact with his skin, his body twitches and her lips curl in pleasure the more she watches. Her eyes greedily eat him up, taking in every minuscule movement as his chest slowly rises and falls.

Fenris is just _so_ good at taking what she dishes out. His lips are pursed into a thin line as he attempts to keep his noises in check— not that he needs to, there’s no one in their mansion except for them tonight— and he ostensibly keeps his hands at his sides as he lays in a submissive position, allowing Marian to continue doing as she pleased. As pretty as his eyes are, he’s chosen to have them blindfolded.

She tilts the candle upwards to stop the wax from falling for a moment as she gleefully gropes around his firm body with her free hand. In doing so, she scrapes off the dried wax that sits on his body, revealing his lyrium markings and making her hungrily gaze down at him as she begins putting on a new layer of candle wax. 

His body jerks, and Marian sighs dreamily.

“Look at your body twitching like that. Does it feel good?”

Fenris inhales through his nose and then exhales with his mouth. Ah, therein lies something else she adores— his stoic demeanor.

Because that’s a challenge. A challenge for her to make him lose his composure.

She’ll get him whimpering and withering on their bedroom floor in no time. She’s a bonafide expert on what makes Fenris tick, a fact she holds close to her heart when she reminds herself of the absolute privilege he’s granting her. The fact he trusts her enough to submit to her ministrations makes her body and mind sing like nothing else.

Flicking her gaze to the side, she sees his cock. He’s so achingly hard, the red and swollen tip of his penis just oozing with precum already. She tilts her head, looking at his member like it’s a particular delectable treat— which, well, that’s exactly what it is.

“Do you want it on your cock too?” She cooes, and when Fenris hitches his breath she knows what his answer is.

He lays there unmoving. Marian sets her aim dead center on his defenseless cock. Then, she slowly tilts the candle. Even with the blindfold she knows Fenris is intimately aware of her actions, the anticipation he’s feeling is palpable.

When the wax lands on his shaft she watches his hands clench and unclench. He jerks his body against the floor when more wax befalls his cock. This is a special brand of candle made specifically for this type of play, so she doesn’t have to worry about actually burning him. So with that concern being abated, she can enjoy his reactions to the fullest.

She knows there must be an overwhelming sensation piercing his cock, one that’s closely followed by pleasure. Her pussy clenches down on nothing as intense satisfaction assails her entire body, making goosebumps form on her skin.

There really was no greater thrill than dominating a man. _Her_ man, specifically.

She can feel spit form in her mouth, and she almost outright drools when she cakes his cock in hot wax.

Before long, half the candle melts and covers Fenris’ body, no doubt making him sting from the tortuous heat. Pay back for making her feel so blindingly warm earlier. The absolute nerve of this man, being so _handsome_ and _incredible_ and _amazing._ Does he not realize the things she does to him!

“N-Ngh…” It’s a small, almost imperceptible noise, but it’s one she hones in on. His breathing has quickened, and as soft as his noises currently are it’s fucking music to her ears. 

Then she hears what she’s been waiting for.

_“Hawke.”_ Fenris splutters out quickly after emitting his strangled whimper, and oh, _oh._ Marian can feel a slick of arousal trail down her thigh and she bites down on her lip to stop herself from letting out a gleeful cackle. 

It’s their shared last name, but in moments like these, it’s something _real_ special. It’s— a title, for when they have sex. Something akin to _Mistress,_ with how Fenris says it with such reverence, along with the desperation that’s twinged in his voice.

Admittedly, when they first got together she was… afraid that they’d simply be too incompatible. That her interests in bed would incur horrible memories for Fenris. She thought of trying to change, but she just _can’t._ Sex is a big deal for her, and she enjoys it in a very clear-cut manner too much to just give it up or trying to change. She would have been miserable. So when Fenris left her, she chalked it up to an incompatibility that couldn’t be fixed, but she took solace in the fact that the two of them could still remain friends.

But then he came back. Then she reminded herself that she _isn’t,_ in fact, like Danarius. They’re not even the same fucking ballpark, because she’s actually a decent human being and Fenris feels _safe_ with her. It’s taken some time for him to be comfortable with certain things, like blindfolds are a recent development. Restraints are still up in the air and he’s made it clear he never wants to even try collars.

She doesn’t mind, obviously. If Fenris is happy, she’s happy.

She sets the candle to the side, watching his quaking and shivering body. 

“Heh,” she chuckles, her body feeling restless with the ridiculously intense desire to ride this elf until his pelvis breaks, “Maybe I’ll reward you with some tender loving care to that precious cock of yours.”

She crawls between his legs, swiftly grabbing him from under his thighs to push his knees to his chest so she has a good view of his asshole and perineum. Fenris gasps sharply, his cheeks almost as red as the wax, but obediently grabs a hold of his thighs to keep his legs in place. Such a good boy.

She quickly slathers her fingers with lube, not wanting to waste any time. Her digits then begin circling around his puckered entrance. There’ll be no pain here, but instead just raw pleasure for Fenris. And Marian intends to give it to him in spades. His ring of muscle twitches, and her eyes flick upwards to see his blindfolded face.

His lips are parted in a small ‘o’ shape as he allows himself to be overtaken by a new wave of sensations. A low hiss crawls out of his throat when she continues to tease him, slowly but surely entering him.

“H-Hah… Mmm…” He’s still trying to keep quiet. No matter, she’ll use it as motivation to give him a _real_ good time.

His cock bounces when the tips of two of her fingers fully enter him. He may be pretty good at being quiet, but he can’t stop himself from being obviously excited. They continue to easily slip in his asshole, and it doesn’t take long for her to be knuckle deep. She bends and hooks them and the sudden jolt of Fenris’ body sends an electric shock straight to her core.

She spits into her other hand, then lightly grips his weeping cock. His anus clenches tightly around her fingers. She speeds up her fingerfucking as she begins to pump his cock, gradually taking off the now dried wax in the process. A hungry, wolfish grin spreads across her lips when he lets out a choked gasp.

“Ah... hah, ugh… H-Hawke…” He just sounds _so_ wonderfully pitiful that Marian’s mind begins to feel hazy with exhilaration and growing lust. Her fingers continue to freely have their way with him, her folds growing wetter by the second. Fuck, her whole body is fucking _throbbing._

When Fenris’ toes begin to curl, Marian builds up excess spit in her mouth to dribble saliva onto his cock. 

“You want me to use my mouth?” She asks coyly.

She completely stops her movements, and Fenris huffs impatiently, bucking his hips for a moment in a vain attempt to fuck himself on her fingers.

“Venhedis,” he chokes out, “Hawke, please—”

“Tell me what you want.” She rubs her thumb around his tip agonizingly slowly, reveling in his quickening breathing and growing discomfort of her suddenly doing nothing. He’s desperate, that much is obvious, and like her namesake she intends to pounce on that moment of weakness— talons first.

Fenris’ jaw tenses noticeably, like he’s holding back a snarl, and he throws his head back in frustration. “Hawke— c-can you… can use you m-mouth…?”

She merely responds with a low hum. “Mhm,” still not moving her hands. She can feel his cock pulse from beneath her palm, and his asshole clenches around her again.

Now he’s properly writhing on the floor. 

“G-Gah…” He gulps heavily, _“Please!”_

Ah, there’s the magic words. She creeps her wet tongue over the shaft of his cock without hesitation, immediately rewarded with a low groan. She can see he’s trying _very_ hard to keep his hands and legs still as she fucks his anus with her fingers with renewed vigour. At some point she spreads her digits to make a V-shape, which then promptly makes his back arch like a bow. 

Marian licks his cock’s tip. Her hand pumps his shaft as she takes his glans in her mouth, breathing in through her nose and using the back of her throat to further stimulate him. She stops stroking him to slither her hand down to his balls to give them a hearty squeeze. 

If she could see his eyes, she’d probably see him rolling his eyes back. She twines her tongue around the head of his cock, then takes it out of her mouth as she runs her lips along his shaft and massages his balls. The fingers in his ass pump in and out of him faster with each whine Fenris gives out.

She’s tenacious, the lewd squelching noises that’s echoing in the room just spurring her on further. 

When she takes his cock into her mouth again and hollows out her cheeks she can feel his tip begin to swell up.

He’s about to cum.

But, _ah,_ that won’t do. Not yet.

With a _pop,_ she releases him from her mouth, and she takes her fingers out of his anus and hand off his balls.

The accompanying whine is music to her ears.

Clearly frustrated, his body recoils violently at the lack of her touch. Now, he does snarl between his clenched teeth. “Hawke! You demon!”

Marian chortles under her breath, and Fenris quickly shuts up with a high-pitched squawk when she grabs his legs and makes go back to a normal lying position. His hands return to his side, and then she crawls over him, looming her sopping wet pussy directly above his flaming red cock.

With her hand she lines his tip to her entrance.

She’s breathless when she speaks. “You look stunning and all, but do you know what really looks good on you?” She rubs her pussy against his cock, then slowly allows him inside of her, saying, _“Me.”_

And then she sees it— how his lips become pursed together tightly. He’s hiding a smile, and probably laughter too. Big, tough Fenris— always having to suppress himself when it comes to her corny jokes.

She invites his penis into her, soon easily reaching the base and feeling so very comfortably full as her muscles clamp down on him. For a second, he looks as though he’s going to lift his arms up, but he keeps them on the floor, body trembling. She excitedly begins gyrating her hips, her breasts bouncing at the movement.

She gropes herself, then snakes her hand down to her crotch to toy with her clit.

“How’s it feel?” She breathes out.

“I-Incredible…” Fenris groans.

Marian moves her hips up and down, stroking the entirety of his cock with her insides, her fingers furiously rubbing her clit. Her body trembles from the pure pleasure that assaults her. Sweat flies from her skin as she continues to bounce on top of him.

All her lower muscles feel impossibly taut. “Mmfhh… Hah,” she moans, throwing her head back from the ecstasy that only grows inside of her. Fenris joins the chorus of moaning, though his are significantly more desperate, making her clench down on him tighter.

“Fenris,” she says, drawing out each letter of his name, “You’re allowed to touch me now.”

His reaction is instantaneous. His hands crawl around her muscular body, groping her like he’s afraid she’s going to disappear. She barks out a single laugh when he holds her breasts and her hips begin to move faster. Eventually, she moves her hand away from her aching clit, leaning forward to press her body against his and rubbing against the dried wax still on him.

Fenris responds by wrapping his strong around her in a tight embrace. Her arms then go around his neck. Tightly pressed against one another’s bodies, they move their hips in frantic speeds, coveting each other’s genitals as they begin to chase their respective orgasms.

She heaves a hot breath against his pointed ears before playfully nibbling on them, and she’s quickly rewarded with Fenris arching his back. The sweat hanging on the surface of their bodies rub together, and the musky scent of sex swims in the air. Her growing excitement courses through her veins, causing her to tightly squeeze her vaginal walls.

As she moves her body back and forth, she can feel Fenris scratching her back with his nails, causing her to bite onto his ear with a husky growl.

Marian leans back, reaching back to unhook Fenris’ arms around her waist, and then she promptly pins his hands above his head.

And in the midst of their intercourse, she sees his blindfold was disrupted, now revealing one of his eyes. Fenris stares at her with a look of euphoria as his body convulses beneath her.

“H-Hah… aah… Ngh—Hawke!”

She brings her hips upwards, almost making his cock slip out of her completely, then slams back down at full force. Fenris’ voice becomes a strangled groan, and his words become completely incomprehensible as his eyes flutter shut. Drool comes out of his mouth as his lips part, and Marian uses the opportunity to attack him with a kiss. It’s passionate, almost wanton, and it’s a fight she completely _dominates._

His body wiggles desperately, and now his nails dig into her hands in a desperate grip.

From the intense waves of pleasure, which seems to run from her pussy to her head, Marian frees Fenris’ lips to let out an indecent howl as her orgasm crashes down on her. The intense pressure he must feel from her walls must drive him over the edge, because Fenris then groans loudly as he spills inside of her— causing Marian to feel even more extraordinary heat from within her. 

There was no holding back as their carnal desire was finally let completely loose.

Her vision flashes with white when Fenris slams his hips against hers. Not wanting to be outdone, she brings her teeth down to bite the base of his neck. He keeps his trembling hips there for a moment, and once she finishes cumming his body becomes boneless. He pants heavily like he’s just been in a fight for his life. She’d even venture to say he’s exactly like a bitch in heat.

She, meanwhile, keeps her teeth on his neck as her own body twitches in the orgasmic afterglow. She clenches on his cock, feeling as it slowly and gradually begins to soften inside of her. She pulls her body forward to make his penis slip out of her wet folds, then she lays on Fenris, exhausted.

They stay like that for several minutes, slicked with sweat and other bodily fluids, a musky scent permeating the room. In her mind, she thinks about the thought she had earlier— the one about riding his face. She certainly intends to make good on that. And when was the last time she had given her hubby a good spanking? It’s been a while since she bent him over a table.

She tucks those thoughts at the back of her mind, fully aware she’s going to be indulging in them later in the evening.

Soon enough, Fenris gingerly moves his hands, no longer pinned down by Marian. He wraps them around her again and gently rubs her back.

Marian purrs. “That was great.”

“I hardly did a thing,” he huffs, “I should be the one praising you.”

“Well, I’m waiting on that praise now.”

“Hawke,” he whispers, “Love of my life, apple of my eye… Only you could make commanding someone so incredibly _intoxicating._ Every day you remind me of the joys of being your husband.”

She happily wiggles in his arms. Alright. _Alright._ Sometimes she forgets she married an elf that spends half of his time reading cliched romance novels— that _aren’t_ written by Varric, thank you very much— by the fireplace. She lifts her head up, staring lovingly into his eyes.

Then, as her lips curl into a smirk, she slithers her arms to rub her hands on his chest. She circles his nipples, and his body jerks slightly. A little known fact is that Fenris is a bit ticklish on this part of his body, heh.

Her grin grows wider.

“Hey, I’m looking for treasure. Can I look around your chest?”

At that, Fenris doesn’t hold back his single bark of laughter, though it’s accompanied with an eye-roll.

“Venhedis, Marian. Can you not curb your nonsense for a single moment for once? We were having a moment.” He says, but it’s with a smile and there’s humour in his tone.

She replies with a chuckle, and pokes and prods at his chest some more. Occasionally, she leans down to suck on his nipple and Fenris lets out a _squeak—_ something he’ll deny until his dying breath. Then, she rests her hands upon his ample chest, straightening her back as she squeals in delight.

“Aha! I’ve found my treasure!”

Fenris arches a single questioning eyebrow. “Oh?”

Marian brings her body down again, soon touching his forehead with hers, and she sees a blush form on his cheeks as he watches her in anticipation. She opens her lips to let out a soft whisper that’s filled with nothing but adoration.

“It’s you.”


End file.
